


The perfect pet

by AydiTiger



Series: The perfect pet [1]
Category: The Collector Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Cutting, Dysfunctional Relationships, Human Pet, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 21:04:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14922798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AydiTiger/pseuds/AydiTiger
Summary: One Shot about a girl who becomes The Collector's new favorite. This is the first part of series of one shots I've written about these two. Takes place after the first movie.





	The perfect pet

He knew from the beginning when he saw her that she was going to be an interesting victim. He had stalked her for days that he almost lost count. He found himself enjoying it, and even more when he had finally gotten her. The best thing was that she was all alone in this world, he had never seen any friends or even parents visiting her, she barely even called someone. No one would even come for her, she was helpless. She had barely put up a fight when he got her, just let him put her in one of his coffins. As he drove to his hiding place she was so quiet he almost thought she was already dead but then he could hear her silent whimpers ever so slightly in there as he dragged the coffin inside his hiding place. Cries had never faced him, he just kicked the coffin from time to time and she would go silent again, obeying him. He smirked when she did that. Hours went by and he had finally opened her coffin that had become her safe place in this hell. She was curled up but awake but he knew she was exhausted. He grabbed her and led her out of the coffin and she silently let him. She was so small and frail, he could easily just kick her and break her bones but he never did. But that didn't mean he wasn't firm with her, his hold was always hard. She tried to not look at all the corpses or half dead humans around her, screaming for help, but that was easier said than done. The smell of blood and drugs filled her nose, making her dizzy and having been trapped in the coffin had made her body weak for laying in the same position. She almost wished he would lock her in there again. There she didn't have to see the rest of the place she was kept in, or Him. She couldn’t help but a whimper escaped her as he led her thru the long corridors full of his damn traps that later didn't even surprise her anymore. But she knew that would not help her, she had no one anyway that knew she was missing and was going to save her. He heard the soft noises escape her and turned to look beside him, she ovoid his gaze and he for once didn't force her to look at him, that would just scare her more and he found that her didn't want that right now. He held her firmly still so she wouldn't run away and hurt herself on the traps and his grip tightened slightly when she whimpered and did this over and over again every time she made any noise. She knew he was testing her, that pain would be promised if she wasn't quiet. She tried again her hardest to stay silent, which seemed to work. She got locked in a cage and as he locked the door he just watched her every move as she curled up in the cage. Why didn't he just kill her already? that question stayed with her for a long time. Hours felt like days and there was no clock nearby so she didn't know the time but it must have been late cause her body felt heavier and heavier and she just wanted to sleep but she tried to stay awake, who knows what he would do while she was asleep but soon she couldn't handle it anymore. She fell into a dreamless slumber.

She barely begged for her life like his other victims who always screamed bloody murderer and obeyed his commands. It had only been a few times she would struggle and when she did he punished her, hurt her and she would listen again much to his amusement. She would have to listen to his other victims screams, even those that was far away behind locked doors, she could still clearly hear them like a bugging headache and she would cover her ears, especially when her roommates in the cages beside her screamed and stumbled around in circles or even tried to scratch her with their long, sharp nails in their drugged state. She curled up even more and let out a shriek when she felt His hand stroke her shoulder thru the cage and hushed her, giving his other victims a hard glare, surprised that he didn't try to hurt her she relaxed ever so slightly but was still at bay, who knew what was going on in his sick mind. Even if she hated him with her life, he was the only one here to come and see her and the more he did it the more scared she got but also relaxed at the same time. Some days later he had visited her as usual but had something in his hand, her stomach turned when she realized it was a shock collar. He put it around her neck and it was painful around her throat but that was his intention off course, she could see it in his black, empty eyes. He had tested it later on her, leaving her in a gasping, sobbing mess from the pain and was vibrating. But what was worse than that was when he had also put on that one of the sick masks made of human skin on her face and she couldn't pull it off, just like the damn collar, because he had stitched it to her own skin. He smiled slightly and stroked her head like a dog before he put a chain on her collar, whistling for her to come and led her surprisingly careful to a new area. Unintentionally she walked close to her "Master" the only one who could protect her from the traps around her. He never thought he would be so pleased to have one off his pets this close to him and let her walk beside him. The bloody mask with long messy hair made her even a little bit cute to his eyes and when he had let her into her new room he even gave her water and something to eat so she wouldn't starve, that was positive, or was it? She could starve herself, let herself die but she couldn't let herself ever do it. And something told her if she even tried that he would get mad. And she never wanted her master mad anymore. Never.

Weeks later he entered his hiding place with his newest victim for his collection, Arkin. He was still alive but only barely and was screaming in vain and it didn't help how much He scolded him to be quiet. At last he threw him out of the coffin and strapped him to one of the tables.

-Please, don't...don't-" Arkin never got to finish his sentence when The Collector started cutting him endlessly, wanting so bad to kill him but his desire to make him suffer, to feel the pain was stronger. He had haunted him around that whole damn house and out to finally get to him and he was not letting him go that easily again. He tried to ignore Arkin’s pleas that soon turned to insults.

-Just kill me already, man. You fucking pussy! That's what you ar- AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!"

No, he wouldn't kill him, that would be too nice huh? When he was done he left him there to gasp in his own blood and He hoped he would choke on it eventually. He slammed the door shut and breathed heavily, feeling his own wounds after their fight before he had finally gotten advantage over him and threw him into the coffin. His pained breathing had alerted someone who had been listening to Arkin’s screams since he had strapped him to the table. He watched as he saw a small figure come out from the darkness. His dear pet, she was thin and wore a straitjacket but her arms were free and her pale, scratched mask had been the first thing he saw. Her eyes were hidden within the shadows of the mask's eyeholes but he could see her small, broken lips curl into a smile. Her hair was even more messy and there was still traces of blood from when he had stitched the mask into her skin. She breathed softly, sounding like a mix of a snake, a whimpering dog and human. She walked on all fours and even if her arms were as thin as her legs she strongly held up her torso from the ground as she stalked towards him. He breathed out and sat down on the floor, motioned for her to come closer. She was soon curled up before him and he stroked her back and then her collar that still was firmly around her neck, but was slightly broken.

-He's mean to you?" she asked with a hoarse voice that no longer belonged to the innocent girl he had captured weeks ago. He just sighed softly thru his nose and mouth, a rumbling noise in his throat. Arkin wasn't on his mind anymore. She understood his silence and didn't say anything more.  
Arkin now was in the open coffin, his hands and legs bound by sharp ropes and blood came from his mouth and scars. He shook violently. His eyes unfocused but he could see the shape of a human by the door frame that now was walking towards him. He had seen her a couple of times before. He had hoped she would come to her senses and help him only to realize that that was out of the question. She would come when He was working, taking interest in His work, especially Arkin. She was now before of him, tilting her head like a dog she now was and soft moaning’s came from her throat, by this and her body language Arkin figured out she wanted to show him something, that's when he realized her dog collar. She had always wore one with a brown fake leather with a tiny box they had on shock collars those times he had seen her, but now it was black with a box with a small red light on it to show that it worked, he understood what she wanted to tell him.

-H-he gave you a new collar?" he asked weakly and she tilted her head slightly and after a few seconds she nodded slightly, her sick mask with its mouth open in a silent scream and lifeless eyes made him feel a shiver down his spine and he felt sick. He swallowed, struggled to speak again.

-It looks nice..." she smiled again...  
The End


End file.
